ecovillagefandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Main Page
Protection I would like to refactor the main page. We have a draft at Main Page/New. Can we get a consensus for allowing to edit the Main Page and its subpages? CQ 13:40, 14 September 2006 (UTC) :I've lowered the level of protection since the original protection was to guard against spammers, but we've recently implemented captchas to deal with that, so there should be a reason for protection now. Angela (talk) 18:29, 14 September 2006 (UTC) ::Thanks Angela! I've replaced the Main Page with a new one and setting up dynamic features. I'll provide instructions below. CQ 22:42, 17 September 2006 (UTC) New Main Page The new Main Page is made from templates: Static: * Template:Main * Template:Forums * Template:GaiaDirectory * Template:ThingsToDo * Template:Wikipedia Dynamic: * Template:Q * Template:WhatsNew/ * Template:GEN:Featured ecovillage/ , * Template:Ecovillage:POTM/ ---- Personal note: I know it looks a bit rough for now, but we can work through it. I don't wish to cause alarm or confusion and I'm fairly easy to get along with. I need to affirm that I am committed to long-term goals of this wikia and several others as well as to the health of Wikicities at-large and of Wikipedia Proper. I am endeavering to document things as I go and not leave too many loose ends. I'm getting better at focusing on goals and multi-tasking. Looking up at my browser right now, I have 14 tabs open; 8 of which are Wikia or Wikimedia pages. Please see Wikipedia:Wikipedia:WikiProject Community for more insight. ---- Nearly all of the content from the previous Main Page appears in the blue column at the right and can be changed by editing Template:Main as can the other static templates. Changes can be discussed on each static template's Talk page. The dynamic templates have dedicated workspaces where they are handled: # is simply Q. # The New for : section is handled from the Ecovillage Newsroom. It appears on Current events and the Main Page. Please refer to Talk:Ecovillage Newsroom and Talk:Current events for details. We can talk about the others below. A lot remains to discuss and to. Thanks for hanging in here! CQ 00:04, 18 September 2006 (UTC) Questions and comments Please edit here if appropriate or start a new thread -cq- I like how it is shaping up. Two comments: #I think that the main page should give prominence to pages that are part of the wiki; rather than pages on another wiki (e.g. Wikipedia). For example, there is a page called "Sustainable living" on the Ecovillage Wiki and there is no link for it. On the other hand, Wikipedia's article on "Sustainability" is there. The former (even though incomplete) is likely to be of more interest to ecovillagers than the Wikipedia article, which is academic in tone rather than practical. I'm not saying that there shouldn't be a link to Wikipedia, just that there should be links to Ecovillage Wiki topics that are easily accessable. #Shouldn't the various long-time users of the Ecovillage Wiki have links to their pages from the main page? Michael 15:21, 18 September 2006 (UTC) :CQ on 1 - Template:Main now contains only internal links. In fact, let's just make that a rule for the Main Page with the exception of the Wikipedia list. :CQ on 2 - Ecovillage Wiki:Community Portal might contain a "Who's who" section or something. *See Ecovillage Wiki. CQ 14:03, 19 September 2006 (UTC) More new items I've added a Thinking aloud section on the Main page to feature some of our articles that may interest the more general audience. You can change these from time-to time by editing Template:Main. Sorry I dropped out for so long but I'll try to do better. Thanks Michael for notifying me at Wikipedia. Notice I've updated all the monthly dynamic items. They expire at the end of the month so let's go ahead and be thinking about Template:WhatsNew/June, Template:GEN:Featured ecovillage/June, 2007 and Template:Ecovillage:POTM/June. If you need help editing or would like something changed, please let me know. Thanks again to Wikia and staff for hosting us and helping keep an eye on this (sadly) low-traffic site. CQ 08:18, 3 May 2007 (UTC)